The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as a potted Rose, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Evera149’.
The new Rose is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Fåborg, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new uniform potted Rose varieties with novel and attractive flower colors, disease resistance and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Feb. 1, 2004 of a proprietary Rose selection identified as code number 03-0322, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed Rose selection, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Ever149 was discovered and selected by the Inventor on Jan. 10, 2005 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Fåborg, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose by cuttings at Fåborg, Denmark since Nov. 1, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.